The Alchemy Roomates
by Starania
Summary: Twenty years later, after defeating father, a new college dedicated to alchemy is opened. Izzy and Star, a fighter and a doctor, are some of the people who were accepted into this college. Join these two and their life in college which is full of mishaps, battles, explosions, and often their fights over what to have for dinner.


(Star's View)

I remember that night when Izzy didn't shut up about dinner...

"Star, are we having chicken?" Izzy popped her head into the kitchen.

"No. Go away." I muttered, starting the rice cooker.

"Does that mean we're having sushi?" Izzy asked.

"No. Last time I put a little rice wine in it you got drunk." I sighed.

"You put in half a bottle!" Izzy complained.

"You told me to put more into it!" I spun around. "If you aren't gonna be thankful for what I'm cooking, go buy some ramen!"

"But I only have 700 cenz!" She complained.

"That's why you don't buy cloth to practice on when we can go to the FACS room and borrow some!" I roared.

"But the room was too far away!" Izzy whined.

I grab the frying pan. "If you don't get out of the kitchen in three seconds..." I growled.

"Alright, I'm leaving!" Izzy ran out of the kitchen. I heard her run to her room, probably getting a book or something.

A few minutes later, she came back in and asked, "Are we having curry?"

"NO!" I roared, "GET THE FLIP OUTTA HERE!" I threw a spoon at her.

She squeaked and ducked, then ran away.

The spoon clattered to the floor.

I went back to cooking dinner, which was now beef stew and rice.

Thank Kamisama! Peace while I cook! I turned on the radio. An old song played that brought back memories of our first year.

I smiled as a old memory popped up...

(Star's View)

January 13, 1934, Central City, Amestris. That was the day I'll never forget. The day when I found out Izzy and I were accepted into the new college...

"Kya, kya, kya!" I squealed, picking up the letter. I instantly ran over to the phone and picked it up. I called Izzy, excited to tell her about the news.

"Hello?" Izzy said, picking up after eight rings.

"Izzy, did you get your letter yet?!" I asked, quite hyper.

"If you mean our acceptance letters to college, heck yeah!" Izzy replied. "Let's open them on the count of three."

"Ichi, ni, san!" I carefully ripped the envelope open with a knife.

On the other of the of the phone, I heard loud ripping noises, muttering of swear words, and words my brain couldn't process.

"...Izzy, can you open it?" I asked, not taking the letter out of my envelope.

"Yes! I can!" I heard the flutter of the papers. "Darn! I dropped them all!" She muttered.

I facepalmed. "Use a knife!"

"You trust me with a knife?" Izzy asked.

"...Good point. No knives for you. Now, will you finally tell me if you got accepted?!" I sighed.

"Gimme a sec." There was a moment of silence, then there was a squeal. "I made it!"

I glanced at my paper. "YUSH! I made it!" I did a fist pump.

"WOOT! Let's celebrate!" Izzy cheered. "I know the perfect place! Come to our house, I'll drive us there." She hung up.

"I get a bad feeling..." I muttered, putting the phone down. "I'm going outside mom!" I called out.

"Alright Star!" She replied.

I slipped on a gray jacket and headed outside and began to walk to Izzy's.

It was cold winter day, the sky was a nice light blue. I liked walking, no matter what the weather was. It helped me relax, get my mind off stupid things and whatnot. It was a peaceful walk, which was a little unusual. I knew something bad would happen, but oh well.

I took a turn around the alley, then frowned, and took a step back.

"NOOO!" Someone yelled. A young voice, seems like a girl

"Heh. Hand over the money." Another voice growled.

I scrunched my face. Cliche, but it wasn't unusual in Amestris. Now, the problem was how I figure this thing out without using violence. Probably not possible. I sighed, and stepped into the alley. I shoved my hands into my pocket, fingering a pocket knife.

"Alright, quit stealing. It's not nice." I sighed. I looked up. One girl, one man. Of course.

The girl blinked. "Eh?"

The man looked up at me, making unamused face.

I facepalmed.

The man turned to the girl, smirking."Give it to me now!"

"Yo, Star! You out here?" Someone in a military uniform stood off from the shadows. The voice sounded familiar, I know I heard it ear- Oh gosh.

I heard the clicking of a gun. "Step away from the girl." The voice said. She stepped out of the shadows. It was Izzy!

"Weren't you on the phone with me a few minutes ago?!" I sweatdropped.

"Oh, yeah, you were." Izzy pointed the gun at the man. "You better let go of your friend there or I shoot."

"Oh really?" The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. "You let me have your wallets, or I shoot your friend."

Izzy cringed. "...Dang."

I sighed. "Alright." I pulled out my wallet, and tossed it to the man. "Happy?"

Izzy stared at me like I was crazy. "Are you stupid?!"

I grinned. "Nope, I plan ahead."

Suddenly, the man screamed in pain, dropping the wallet.

The girl ducked out of his grasp, running off.

I smirked. "Acid. Specifically, Hydrofluoric Acid."

Izzy blinked. "How come your hand isn't burning?"

I put my hand up. "Gloves. What kind of idiot would I be if I didn't know what my own weapons do?" I smirked, then glanced at the man. "I also have arsenic, which can kill you easily. If you don't go now, you'll have more than a burned hand to worry about."

The man scowled, then ran off.

"Gosh, who knew you were a fighter?" Izzy asked.

We started walking down the streets

"I'm a doctor." I muttered.

"Says the person who just burned another."

"It was to protect another."

"You had arsenic in your pocket."

"I'm a liar."

Izzy laughed. "Excuses, Star, excuses!"

I rolled my eyes. "It was better than being shot in the face."

"What about your wallet?" Izzy asked.

"Eh, it only had a few cenz in it." I shrugged. I glanced at her.

"Sheesh, where are you going? War reenactment?" I asked.

"Um... Star, I forgot to tell you!" Izzy looked slightly nervous. "I joined the military!"

I blinked, and stared at her. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Um... No?" Izzy sweatdropped.

(Izzy's View)

I swear, I never saw Star freak out like that! I would say it would've been funny if hadn't tried to kill me with the arsenic, which she said she didn't have, and I have no idea how she was able to get it...

I have no idea where the heck the flames came from, but there was a bunch of them behind Star. She was glaring at me as her face darkened.

" Izzy, I swear, if your job doesn't kill you, I will!" Star roared.

I scooted away from Star.

Star took out a bottle of arsenic. "I swear, there better be a reason for joining the military..."

"Gosh, no need to be violent!" I said, taking a step back. "I need the money to pay for my college funds! They offered college students who are in the Milefine College to pay for their expenses if they joined the military!"

"That's a horrible reason!" Star chucked the bottle at me.

I ducked, and it hit a wall behind me, then rolled away. I turned around to see the dirt and some the bricks sizzling. "That thing is deadly!"

"Exactly!" She roared.

"How the heck do you even have that stuff?!" I muttered.

"You know I work these chemicals!" Star roared.

"Why?! You want to be a doctor!" I ducked an incoming kick.

"Us doctors use these chemicals to figure out the best way to treat people!" Star threw a few punches at me.

Luckily, i was able to finally get a grip on her fist and flipped her over.

I had no idea Star could get back on her feet so quickly, I nearly got a punch to the face.

After a few more punches, dodges, and insults later, I pinned her down.

"Sheesh, I've never seen you so violent before!" I sighed.

"We promised to never join the military!" She growled

"I'm sorry! I had to get a job!" I yelled.

"That was a horrible choice!" She roared.

"I'm sorry already!" I roared back.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it!" She grabbed pulled her legs to her chest and kicked me hard.

"Oof!" I fell back a few feet, but got back on my feet.

We glared at each for a bit, then sighed at the same time.

"Truce?" She held out her hand.

"Truce." I shook Star's hand firmly.

We both stared at each other before breaking out into laughter.

"Hey look I didn't break my arm this time!" She grinned.

"I didn't have the first layer of my skin burned off!" I smirked.

Once we fought, it got nasty, but this one was as bad as the others.

We ended up going to a nearby cafe.


End file.
